


Kaikan Fortune

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, D/s, Dubious Consent, Fortune Telling, Gay Hanky Code, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is sexually harassed by his Boss everyday, the problem is, he kind of likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pleasure Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Goddess it feels good to write another one of these again! I have missed writing Dom!Gerard ever since **Honey Honey Boy** was over. There is just something about Gerard having his platinum hair to bring out the take charge side of him. My secret guilty pleasure. ^0^
> 
> So as the summary says, Frank is being sexually harassed by Gerard every day. He never says anything though because he secretly likes it, or at least like him. What is a poor subordinate to do? Go see a fortune teller of course! Wait what? Yes, and he is very accurate in all his predictions. Perhaps he is able to help Frank stand up to his boss finally...that is if he can even manage to call him anything, but Sir? @~@
> 
> There are several parts in this chapter where Frank is explaining a day at work with Gerard. They are placed in italics to indicate that it is a past tense conversation. Hopefully this is not confusing, let me if it becomes.
> 
> Enjoy guys and as always here is the link to the manga of the same namesake. ^-^
> 
> [Kaikan Fortune](http://www.tenmanga.com/chapter/KaikanFortune1/678864-3.html)

 

_***Frank***_

It started out as something just for fun.

_”Come on Frank! I tell you he is amazing and so accurate! He predicted that promotion that Sam got!”_

The girls loved to drag him out on their little get togethers. It was not his fault though. He got on better with them than the guys at the office. They just intimidated him, especially his boss. Who was he kidding, his boss scared the shit out of him. He heard other guys calling him by his last name and the higher ones by his first, but to Frank he would never be anything less than Sir. So he went with the girls for coffee, and shopping (they said he had excellent taste), and to the bar for happy hour after work. He listened to them lament about cheating boyfriends, and mother in laws that drive them crazy. Frank listened and gave advice as best he could.

_”Oh sweetheart, you don’t deserve to be treated like that. You are as good as gold to him, and if he does not understand or appreciate you then he does not deserve you.”_

_”*sniff sniff* Oh Frankie, you are so right. Thank you. Geeze, why are all the amazing guys like you taken or gay?”_

_”*chuckle* I don’t know Hannah, but I’m not so amazing.”_

_”Oh bullshit Frankie. One day you are going to find that one that makes you feel special, and he is going to sweep you off your feet.”_

If only Hannah knew that he had found him already. It was just an impossible match, and that was why he was back at the fortune teller the girls brought him to last Friday.

_”He only works on Friday Frankie so come on, go with us.”_

Frank stood outside the little shop. The window had etchings of the moon, and the sun, and stars on it along with a sweep of wispy colors to draw in the looker a little closer. He recalled the fortune teller's voice.

_”You’re in love, but the man you love does not know this.”_

_”Yes! Oh my God yes!”_

_”You want to express your love, but you are afraid of being rejected.”_

_”Wow, I mean how did you know?”_

_”Don’t worry, you won’t be rejected. He cares about you just as much.”_

Frank took those words to heart and tried to express himself, but the week had not gone as planned and here he was back at the shop. Before he even stepped through the door, Frank heard the Fortune Teller call out to him.

”Come in Frank.”

”How did you know it was me?”

”Frank…”

”Right, seeing the future, yeah.”

”I knew yesterday that I was going to see you today.”

”Truly amazing.”

”Have a seat Frank and I will get my cards.”

The fortune teller stood up. His outfit, something out of Arabian Nights, jingled as the coins and baubles that adorned it brushed against each other. A cloth that matched covered his head, and secured with a braided gold rope that had coins dangling from it. He had large hoops dangling from his ears, and wore beads of many colors. When he returned he sat down gracefully and placed the cards on the table. His slender fingers brushed over them and he pushed them towards Frank. Frank picked them up and shuffled them, careful not to bend them. When he finished he returned them to the center of the table. The fortune teller picked up the first card and turned it over. The Emperor was showing and Frank broke down. The fortune teller reached out and lifted Frank’s face up.

”Tell me about him.”

”It’s my boss. He he he, sexually harasses me.”

”I see, do you tell him to stop?”

”No! I-I-I can’t. He’s my boss.”

”Just because he’s your boss does not mean that he is allowed to hurt you.”

”Oh, he’s not hurting me, he’s just… uh…”

”You like what he does to you.”

It was not a question. It was a statement of fact. Frank did like it. In fact the man that he loved and his boss were one and the same.

”I just wish he was not so rough.”

”Tell me about it.”

Frank looked at the fortune teller. Anyone else would be wanting details in order to leer at him, but the his face was the picture of genuine concern.

”Uh… well, Tuesday, I messed on a few photocopies. The printer was having problems, but no one put a warning sign up. So I went and made copies as always, and I did not notice that some of them came out half printed. Of course I took them to him in a pile and left them in his inbox. I went to lunch and when I returned I had an e-mail telling me to come see him.”

_”Uh, you wanted to see me Sir?”_

_”Yes Frank, come in.”_

_Even though there were two empty chairs, Frank always stood._

_Frank how long have you been working here?”_

_A-A-A little over six months Sir.”_

_”Yes, and do you like your job position?”_

_”Oh yes Sir, very much.”_

_”Then why are you constantly fucking up?”_

_Frank jumped back at the curse. It was not spat at him, on the contrary, his boss was leaning on his elbows with his hands laced together supporting his chin. He turned his eyes up to meet Frank’s and Frank hitched a breath at the sight of his long lashes. His perfectly white hair was styled and Frank wondered what it was like to run his fingers through it._

_”S-S-S-Sir?”_

_”I wonder, if you do this for attention.”_

_”I-I-I-I don’t know what you are talking about Sir.”_

_Frank watched as the photocopies that he left on the desk earlier were spread out and he saw the messed up papers.”_

_”Oh Sir, I did not realize I did that! I will correct it right away!”_

_Frank reached out the gather the papers up and he felt his boss’s hands on his._

_”I’ll come with you… just to make sure you know what you are doing.”_

”So he went with you to the copy room?”

”Y-Y-Yeah.”

”Then what happened?”

”Uh, well he… thought I needed a lesson on how to photocopy properly… under duress.”

The fortune teller lifted an eyebrow at Frank.

”Duress?”

”Yeah.”

_”Ah ah ah ah S-S-Sir?”_

_”Frank, you are not paying attention.”_

_”It’s hard to do so S-S-Sir when you are.”_

_”Oh I can tell it’s hard.”_

_Frank cried out and his boss gripped his cock harder. He was pushed against the copy machine on his stomach as the copy machine reprinted the paper work from early. His hands were gripping the cover tightly as his boss leaned over his body and pressed his obvious hard on into his ass. Frank could not help, but push back. He loved that his bosses breath changed when he did this. His boss leaned into his ear and whispered as he licked the shell._

_”Do you like that Frankie? Do you like pressing back onto my hidden cock? Do you want me to fuck you?”_

_”Uh uh uh, I-I-I…”_

_”Tell me Frankie, tell me you want me to fuck you and I will.”_

_He bit down on Frank’s neck and Frank cried out._

_”Oh God, yes please!”_

_His boss shoved two fingers in his mouth, and Frank sucked up on them making sure they were covered with his saliva._

_”Good girl Frankie, such a good girl. That’s it, suck them and get them nice and wet for me.”_

_Frank felt his slacks pulled down all the way to his ankles, followed by his underwear, as the fingers were removed from his mouth and brought behind him. He felt his cheeks being parted and both fingers pressed into him at the same time._

_”Fuck!”_

_”Now now Frankie, no cursing on the clock. I will have to write you up for that.”_

_Frank didn’t hear anything. He was too full with now three fingers in his ass. All to soon they were removed and replaced with an even bigger and longer body part. It was pushed into him all the way, and Frank’s grip on the copy cover whited out his knuckles. There was no waiting till he got used to it either. The thrusting began right away and the normally stationary copier began to move slightly._

_”Shit Frankie, so fucking tight. Knew you would be. Knew your ass around my cock would feel so good. Do you like it? Do you like my cock up your ass?”_

_”Yessssss.”_

_”Yes What?”_

_Each word was punctuated by a hard thrust that made Frank see stars._

_”Yes Sir.”_

_”That’s better Frankie. Manners and titles are important for a subordinate to understand.”_

_”After that, there was no more words. They fucked in silence until Frank came without being touched and his boss followed after. When they were done Frank was a mess on the floor with paper strewn all around him. His boss zipped up his pants and walked around him to look at the copies.”_

_”Well, there seems to be something wrong with the copy machine. I will have maintenance look at it. Frank clean up this mess and get back to your desk. You still have a lot to do before five.”_

”And he just left you there?”

”Yeah.”

Frank was breathing heavily. Just talking about the incident made him relieve it, and now his cock was hard under the table. The fortune teller sat back and rubbed his chin. He skin was so pale, but shadowed by the fabric on his head.

”And what about the man that you came about last week? Did you talk to him like I told you to?”

”I tried, but after Tuesday, I just couldn’t.”

Frank lowered his head in defeat, but felt it raised again by gentle fingers.

”Do not worry, he still cares for you and is waiting for you to come around.”

”Thank you.”

Frank got up to leave trying to hide his erection. He made it to the door and then turned when he heard his name again.

”Oh Frank? Try again, I am sure it will work this time.”

”Thank you.”

”And make sure you take care of that when you get home. Be good to yourself and don’t waste the opportunity.”

Frank blushed when he realized what the guy meant. He thanked him a third time and ran out the door.

_***Fortune Teller***_

He looked at the cards and turned over the next one. The foole was staring up at him and he chuckled.

”He really is one isn’t he?”

*

*

*

”Hey, if you are so good how come you only do this on Fridays?”

Frank was back in his shop again. This time he was looking at all the items that were up on the walls, decorating the place.

”Well believe it or not, this is just part time for me. Sort of fun. I have a regular office job like you do.”

”Oh, of course, I should have known, Sorry.”

”Don’t apologize Frank. You did not know.”

”Yeah, but it’s saying stupid things like that, that get me in trouble all the time.”

”You mean like with your boss.”

Again, it was not a question. Frank knew by now that he always knew the answer.

”*sigh*Yeah.”

Frank slumped in the chair. He looked small, dwarfed by the huge fabric covered furniture. He wanted to reach out and assure him that everything was going to be alright. That he saw a bright future for the younger man, if he would just listen to him.

”Frank, have you said anything yet?”

Frank hung his head even though he already knew the answer.

”I keep trying, really I do, but he just…”

”It’s your boss. The guy and him are one and the same.”

”It’s clear he does not like me. I know you predict the furture with accuracy, but this time I know you are wrong.”

”Why, what happened this time?”

He knew already knew of course, but he needed Frank to admit it out loud.

”*sigh* I went to see him yesterday. I had not really talked to him since the incident two weeks ago ya know? Anyway, I came up with an idea to try and break the ice. It was stupid really.”

”Tell me.”

He placed his elbows on the table and laced his fingers, cradling his chin. He gave Frank his full attention. His gaze was serious and pleading at the same time. Frank looked at him funny, and then shook his head dismissing whatever idea he had in his head before. He took a deep breath and began.

”So I learned that I have a lucky color.”

”Yes, everyone does. Yours is blue and mine is yellow.”

Frank looked at him again, but continued.

R-R-Right, so I looked up my bosses color and brought him a gift.

_”Sir?”_

_”What is it Frank? I am really busy right now"._

_”Sorry Sir, yes I know, I just have something for you.”_

_”Oh, what is it?”_

_”Well, I found out what your lucky color was, and I knew that we had this huge proposal to work on. So I wore mine and brought you something that is in your color.”_

_”Really now?”_

_Frank smiled with this reaction. He had found some silk handkerchiefs on sale and found both his and his bosses color. Frank wore a suit that would match his light blue one, and since his boss always wore black he chose a darker shade of his color. He blushed as his boss picked up on the kerchief sitting in his right hand pocket of his jacket. He pulled a slim box out of the inside pocket and handed it to him. His boss smiled and took it. He opened it up and saw the mustard colored silk kerchief folded neatly in the box. He picked it up and unfolded it. Frank knew that he was used to better quality, but his salary did not afford him to buy one. He watched as his boss delicately folded the cloth and tucked it into his left breast pocket._

_”Thank you Frank. That was nice of you. Yellow is my favorite color too.”_

_”As well as your lucky color. We should have no problem getting this proposal now!”_

_”True, we would have an even better shot if you would concentrate on it and not waste time shopping. Than maybe I would not have had to correct the six mistakes I have found so far.”_

_Frank's mouth dropped open. He could not believe it. He was so careful… or so he thought. His reaction was noted by his boss and a smirk appeared on his face. He rose from his desk and walked up to Frank, towering over him._

_”Well now, if you are going to let your mouth hang open like that Frankie, we should put it to good use.”_

_”S-S-Sir?”_

_His boss reached up and ran his fingers through his practically white hair. He smiled as he saw Frank’s reaction to it. He reached down and cupped his cheek lightly._

_”Frankie, do you know what the color 'light blue' means?”_

_”N-No?”_

_”It means the person is into cock sucking. If they have it on their left, it means they like getting their cock sucked, but if they wear it on their right…”_

_”Oh, I, uh….”_

_”On your knees little girl.”_

_Frank licked his lips, and began to slowly make his way down to the carpeted floor of his bosses office. When he was down there he waited for further instruction. His boss seemed pleased by this._

_”Good girl, now put your hands behind your back.”_

_Frank obeyed once again. He reached out and stroked Frank’s cheek one more time. His boss started to open up his belt slowly. He popped the button and dragged the zipper down._

_”Do you know what this particular shade of yellow means Frankie?”_

_”No Sir?”_

_”It means the person is into big cocks. On the right it means they are looking for them, and on the left it means they have one.”_

_Frank thought back to when his boss was fucking him. It felt pretty big inside him, but he had not seen it._

_”So I placed my kerchief on my left, tell me, do you think I put it in the right spot?”_

_Frank gasped as his boss pulled his cock out of his underwear. It was fucking huge. It was at least eight inches, probably more from what was hidden. He looked up at his boss with wide eyes, but his boss's eyes had turned cold now._

_”Well what are you waiting for slut, suck it!”_

_Frank shuffled forward and opened his mouth as the monster cock was thrust into his mouth. He gagged as it hit the back of his throat, but he did not pull back. He couldn’t anyway, as the free hand that was not around the shaft was bracing his head. He swirled his tongue around as best he could until he was allowed to move back again. Then he was sucking on the head and licking around under it. It tasted salty and bitter with the musk of the day's sweat. Frank could not think of a better flavor for it. He wished he had his hands, but he did the best he could and kept up his motions._

_”Fuck Frankie, what a good little cock sucker you are. Your mouth feels so warm and your lips wrapped around my shaft. Ah, I’m gonna fuck your mouth now.”_

_Frank relaxed and let his boss use him as he wanted to. He felt the tip of his cock touch the back of his throat several times and he tried to catch the drool that threatened to dribble out of his mouth as a brutal pace was forced upon him._

_”Ah Ah, fuck! Shit, Frankie, Jesus, your fucking mouth, feels so fucking good. I’m gonna cum all over your face now.”_

_He pulled the cock out of Frank’s mouth and jerked it a few time before moaning and spraying spurts of cum all over Frank’s face. It landed in his hair, over his closed eyes, and on his cheek. He then felt the cock pushed back into his mouth to ride out the rest of the orgasm. He sucked and cleaned off the shaft with his tongue and lips until he felt it softening in his mouth. His boss pulled it out and tucked it back into his underwear, zipping up and buckling as he walked around to sit at his desk again. Frank remained on his knees and did not move._

_”Frank?”_

_”Yes Sir?”_

_”Go get me coffee.”_

_”Yes Sir.”_

”That’s it? That’s all he said?”

”Yeah, we did not talk the rest of the day.”

”Wow Frank, that must have been intense.”

”Oh it was. I mean I had no idea that the gift that I gave him would turn into that!”

”And the proposal?”

”Oh, I don’t know. We won’t know till next week.”

”It went well, don’t worry.”

”Of course. You would know.”

He watched Frank smile. He knew that the man felt better after getting his worries off his chest. Still his smile dropped quickly and he took a deep breath.

”Anyway, that is why I just can’t say anything to him. The way he bullies me and treats me like a sex toy, I just, I just can’t believe that he likes me.”

”But you like the way he treats you.”

”I do, I would just like it more if I knew he really cared. Right now I just feel used.”

”Frank look at me. Say to me what you would say to declare your feelings.”

”Oh you mean pretend you are him?”

”If you want to call it that, yes.”

Frank stood up. The fortune teller could see that Frank was excited to do this. He stood in front of the colorful cloth covered table, and schooled his face to be very serious.

”Sir?”

”Yes Frank, what do you want, I am very busy right now.”

Frank made a face when he spoke, but once again shook it off.

”Sir, I really need to talk to you about something important.”

”Is it work related?”

”N-N-No Sir.”

”Then I don’t have time for it.”

Frank stepped back at his words. He reschooled himself and leaned on the table with his hands.

”But Sir, it’s very important and…”

”I said no Frank! I do not have time for your nonsense!”

”It’s not nonsense Sir!”

”Everything is nonsense that is not to do with work! Now get out of my office!”

”Sir please , if you will just listen to me!”

”Frank if you do not leave my office right now you are fired!”

”Sir!”

”NOW IERO!”

”But Sir!?”

”IERO, YOU’RE FIRED!”

”BUT I LOVE YOU!”

”Well, finally I got to hear those words.”

Frank was crumbled on the ground panting and crying. The fortune teller stood up and knelt in front of the broken man. He lifted his face carefully and looked at the tear soaked face.

”I love you too Frankie.”

He leaned in and kissed him softly putting only slight pressure on his lips. He felt Frank push back and then reach up to touch his face. His hands pushed under the cloth on his head and slipped through his white hair. He smiled into the kiss when he felt this movement. He knew that Frank had wanted to do that for a long time. Frank pulled back and looked up. He saw the fortune teller in front of him with his bosses white hair.

”Sir?”

”Please Frankie, we are not at work, call me Gerard.”


	2. Shared Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is a fortune teller that has a 99% accuracy at predicting the future, but can he tell what is happening to Frank and can he save him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here honestly. This fic only has one more chapter to go, just like **Honey Honey Boy** , short sweet and full of sex. ^0^
> 
> Gerard takes Frank to a big party where they run into the son of a colleague. The problem is, he has eyes for Frank and that will not sit well with Gerard. What happens when Frank disappears with the guy. Can Gerard find him in time before something happens to their new relationship? *Dun dun dun* ^0^

 

_***Frank***_

It had been a month now that Mr. Way and Frank were together. This did not mean that he had stopped picking on him, but Frank had come to understand that this was part of Mr. Way’s personality. Frank was still intrigued by hiss alter ego, if you will, Amon, who did his fortune telling on Fridays.

”So why are we here again Sir?”

The CEO of the fortune 500 company who is throwing this little soirée, asked me to come and perform as a favor to him.

”Ah, so does anyone else know you here?”

Gerard looked around the room.

”I know a few people here yes, but they do not know me as Amon.”

Frank nodded and sipped his champagne. There were so many high power suits here and he felt out of place. As if on instinct, Mr. Way laid a hand on Frank’s shoulder. Frank looked up at him and he gave him a simple smile. That alone was enough to make Frank relax.

”So when will you be performing?”

”Just as soon as the crowd settles in a bit more.”

Frank thought about how his life had changed in the past month. Mr. Way just always knew when Frank needed something. Their working relationship did not change much, but the dynamic of the Boss/subordinate relationship changed to more of a D/s dynamic. Strangely Frank was fine with this. He just still had trouble letting him know what he needed, and he still called him Sir.

”Uh Sir?”

”Yes Frank?”

”I was wondering if, uh, you, uh…”

”Gerard is that you?”

Frank looked up and saw a young man walking over quickly. He smiled widely and jumped into his boss's arms.

”It really is you!”

”Ryan! Let me look at you! Look how tall you are now and so handsome too! You have grown into quite a handsome gentleman.”

”Awww, Gee, I am eighteen now, I am all grown up.”

”Yes, I can see that.”

Ryan preened a bit for them and Frank began to feel self-conscious. Again Mr. Way placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. Frank looked up at him and smiled, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Ryan raise an eyebrow.

”So how do you know Gee?”

”Gee?”

”Yeah, you know Gerard?”

Frank was confused but then realized Ryan must have been talking about his boss. He rolled his eyes at Frank, who blushed at the fact that he did not even know his boss’s name.

”Uh, well I have been working for Mr. Way for a while now and…”

”Mr. Way? Why Gee, he is adorable!”

”Yes, he is and very well behaved too. Now if you two will excuse me, I must change for my performance. I will see you in a bit.”

Gerard tipped Frank’s head up a little and placed a small kiss on his lips. Frank blushed for the third time in the last hour as he watched him walked away. He was so entranced by the his exit, that he did not feel Ryan sneak up to him until he draped an arm over his shoulder.

”So you and Gee huh?”

”Yes, I guess so.”

”I can see why. You are kind of cute.”

”S-S-So how do you know Mr. Way?”

”Gee and my father are good friends. Ever since he did a reading for him and made a correct prediction for the company, he goes to him before making any major decisions now.”

”Yeah, he is amazing isn’t he?”

They watched Gerard set up with his costume, which was Arabian style robe and the guests gather around him waiting for their turn.

”Let’s get something to eat okay?”

Frank agreed and they made their way over to the table. After fixing plates, they stopped by the drinks and Ryan picked up a glass of champagne. Frank raised an eyebrow to him.

”Um… Ryan aren’t you supposed to be drinking the juice?”

”Yeah, well juice is boring, and no one else is drinking it.”

Frank smiled and put down his glass of champagne.

”I will drink juice with you.”

Ryan looked at him with surprise.

”Really? You would do that with me?”

”Sure, why not?”

Ryan smiled and then took Frank’s hand.

”Come on Frankie, let’s go drink juice then.”

”But where are we going?”

”My room. I thought it would be more comfortable. Away from all the noise you know?”

Frank gave it some thought, and it seemed like a reasonable idea. Frank allowed the boy to lead him away from the main room, and down the hall to the guest rooms. Ryan used his key card to open the door. He led Frank to sit on the end of the bed. Then he disappeared for a moment. Frank was thinking that maybe he should have told him that he was leaving the room, but then Ryan returned with two glasses of orange colored juice with a swirl of pink moving through it. Ryan smiled and handed the glass to Frank, Frank sniffed it carefully.

”Orange pineapple juice with a shot of passion fruit and a swirl of strawberry.”

”Mmmm, sounds amazing!”

Frank took a small sip of it.

”It tastes amazing too!”

He proceeded to down the whole glass. Ryan took it from him and his smile turned into a smirk again. Frank tried to smile back, but his body began to feel funny. He realized he could not feel anything.

”Uh, Ryan? I feel funny.”

”Oh?”

”Yeah, I can’t feel my arms or legs anymore.”

”Oh yeah, that would be the semi-paralyzing sedative that I slipped in your juice. Amazing stuff huh? My dad’s company makes it for the government.”

”What?!”

”Yeah, but it is semi-paralyzing because you can still talk obviously, and you can also still feel a little. Like if I touch your face here.”

Ryan reached up and caressed Frank’s face. Frank tried to pull back, but his muscles would not cooperate. Instead he fell back on the bed, giving Ryan an opportunity to straddle his hips.

”I was not lying when I said you were cute Frankie. It’s not fair that Gee gets you all to himself. I wanted a taste, so I drugged you.”

”But Ryan, I…”

Frank could not say anything else because Ryan covered his mouth with his own. He deepened the kiss and Frank could do nothing, but let Ryan’s tongue invade his mouth. Ryan sucked on his bottom lip and licked his way through, exploring everywhere. By the time he broke away, Frank was panting heavily gasping for breath.

”Ryan please stop this. It’s a bad idea.”

”Oh no, on the contrary, I think it was a good idea. You taste better than I thought you would, and now I would like to taste you more.”

Ryan undid Frank’s pants and pulled them off. He removed his underwear and tossed them aside. He breathed deeply into his groin, and licked the inside of his thighs. Frank bit his lip to stop noises from escaping him.

”Oh please Frankie, let me hear how much you like it. Don’t hold back.”

Ryan licked a stripe up the underside of Frank’s cock, and he let out the groan that he was trying to stop. Ryan smiled.

”That’s much better Frankie, keep it up.”

Ryan slowly went down on Frank. He came back up just as slowly and it was driving Frank crazy. He did this several times while teasing him with his fingers under his balls. Frank would have been writhing all over the bed if he was able to move, but as it was all he could do was pant and heave his chest. Frank would have to admit that Ryan was really good with his mouth. Under different circumstances he would be in heaven, but all that was running through his head was how disappointed Mr. Way was going to be in him. He was cheating, even if he had no control over his body, he should have known better to follow the boy to his private room. He would have been thinking about it more, but at that moment, Ryan did something with his tongue that made Frank’s brain short circuit. He was so close, but he would not give Ryan the satisfaction.

”I know you’re close Frankie and I know you want to cum, but you think you have to hold back because of Gee. I can solve that problem. Just break up with him and then you will be free to cum without guilt.”

”NO! No, I can’t, I love him!”

”You say that Frankie, but right now what I am doing to you is so much better than love. Just give me your word that you will break up with him and I will make you cum like you never have before.”

Frank tried hard to resist. He did not want this. He did not want to disappoint Mr. Way. His love was more important than an orgasm, but the things that Ryan kept doing to him were making it so hard to think.

”What’s it going to be Frankie? I can keep this up for hours you know.”

”Oh God, please don’t please.”

”Just say that you will break up with Gee then all your pain will be over.”

Ryan squeezed his balls and swirled his tongue all the way up the shaft and Frank could not take it anymore.

”All right! All right! Please anything, just...yes.”

”Good boy.”

And then he was cumming. Ryan swallowed as much as he could, but he pulled off and his face was covered in it. He milked Frank dry with his hand, pumping until Frank was super sensitive. Ryan pulled off him and Frank could see him licking his lips of the cum that splashed on them.

”Mmmm Frankie, that was amazing. Now, let’s move onto something else and…”

Ryan could not finish his sentence because the door opened and Frank heard the voice that he wanted to hear and that he was afraid to.

”Frank are you in here?”

_***Time Stamp: Half Hour Ago***_

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was performing as his persona Amon when he noticed Frank and Ryan at the buffet table. They were talking about something and Frank was laughing. It was nice to see Frank happy. However, he should only be happy like that with Gerard. Gerard knew that Ryan was up to something too. It was in the way he looked at them when Frank was introduced. As a child Ryan was a known trickster, and Gerard can bet that very little had changed. He turned back to the fortune he was reading delighting the guest in his accuracy. Gerard was always accurate in his predictions and right now he predicted that his subordinate was going to be in big trouble soon. The next time he looked up Ryan had Frank’s hand and was pulling him away from the table towards the exit that lead to the private rooms. If Gerard could have, he would have stood up and called out to them. Unfortunately he had to remain in character for the sake of prosperity, and for the honor of his host. When the show was over he flourished and bowed then made his way in the same direction that the two went earlier. He knew which room was Ryan’s from the past. He stopped in front of the door and listened, but could hear nothing, but muffled voices. He tried the handle and it was not locked. He pushed it open as he walked in.

”Frank you in here?”

Gerard walked further into the room and the scene before him made his blood boil. Frank was on the bed with his pants and underwear on the floor. He was sweating and panting hard, but other than that he was not moving. Ryan was perched between Frank’s legs. When he turned to Gerard he had cum on his cheek.

”Oh, is the show over already? What a shame, I thought I had more time.”

Ryan reached his hand up and licked his fingers seductively. Gerard stalked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

”You little piece of shit! I knew something was up when I saw you leave the room with Frank!”

Ryan did not even flinch. He merely gave Gerard an innocent look.

”What, is it a crime now for two adults to engage in a consensual sex?”

”You call paralyzing Frank consensual? I would call that practical rape!”

Gerard dropped Ryan and went over to Frank. He was curled up in a ball trying to hide his tears. Gerard took his cloak off and covered him up for a bit of modesty.

”Frank are you alright?”

”Sir, oh Sir, I am so sorry.”

”No need to apologize, you were taken advantage of, I can clearly see this.”

”No that’s not it Sir. I have to break up with you.”

”Why?”

”Because I was weak and could not make it through the administrations of the boy. He made me promise that if he allowed me to cum, that I would break up with you. I held out for as long as I could, but I… he.”

”So break up with me then.”

”Sir?”

”Go ahead and do it. I will only pursue you again until you are mine once more. I will always make you mine.”

”Sir.”

Frank looked at Gerard with such adoration in that moment. Gerard knew that nothing Ryan could do would cause him to lose this beautiful creature. Suddenly Frank doubled over again.

”Frank, what’s wrong?”

”I feel funny Sir, over heated and tingly all over.”

Gerard looked at Frank as he began to pant and then turned to Ryan.

”Ryan, what did you give him?”

”I told you, a mild semi-paralyzing sedative and… wait a minute. I didn’t tell you anything! Fuck, how do you do that Gee?”

”It’s a talent, does the sedative have any side effects?”

”Um… maybe? It has not been fully tested yet.”

”You are never going to leave Frank alone are you?”

”Nope, not until I fuck him.”

”Hmmm, well if I let you, you have to promise that you will stop pursuing him.”

”Hey Gee, you got a deal!”

Gerard turned back to Frank who was now sweating and grinding against his thigh.

”Frank, I think that the sedative had a side effect much like an aphrodisiac, but no fears, Ryan and I are going to help you.”

”Help me Sir?”

”Yes, now just do as I say and everything will be fine. You trust me right?”

”Yes Sir, completely.”

”Good boy, now strip completely.”

Frank obeyed and pulled off the rest of his clothes. He crawled into Gerard’s lap and kissed him, begging for his tongue. Ryan took the rest of his clothes off, came from behind Frank, and sucked on his neck. He then grabbed the lube from the side of the bed and slicked up his fingers. He pushed them in one at a time.

”Ahhh Sir.”

"Shhhh, easy Frank. Here let me help you take your mind off him.”

Gerard lifted up the robes that he was wearing and revealed that he had nothing on under them. After kissing him some more and running his fingers through his short blond hair, Frank allowed himself to be pushed down so that he was faced with Gerard’s cock. He looked up at Gerard for permission then took it slowly down his throat. Gerard ran his fingers through Frank’s hair as he began to bob up and down on his shaft. He worked his way to the head and swirled his tongue like he knew Gerard liked. Ryan was observing all this with a frown as he continued to push his fingers in and out of Frank.

”Oh poo, he really is in love with you. I never would have stood a chance.”

”Of course not silly boy, he is mine after all. I trained him well.”

At that moment, Frank sucked on the side of Gerard’s cock, and moving down with a suction motion. Gerard growled and grabbed Frank on his shoulders as he pulled him away from Ryan, lifting him partly in the air.

”Sir, ahhhhh!”

Gerard quickly positioned his cock so that he could push Frank down on it. He thrusted up into him as Ryan watched, licking the fingers that had been inside of Frank.

”Wow, his cock sucking skills must be amazing. I want to try.”

Gerard smirked and pushed Frank forward so that he was behind him and Ryan was in front. Ryan held his cock out for Frank, and Frank took it all the way in.

”Holy shit! He is good!”

”Yup, my good boy has a very talented tongue, don’t you Frank?”

”*pant* Yes Sir.”

”He’s going to take good care of you Ryan, don’t worry.”

Gerard continued to fuck Frank as he sucked off Ryan. Soon Gerard saw Ryan was getting close, but Gerard had the willpower to hold back for as long as he needed to.

”Gee, come on aren’t you close yet? If he keeps sucking me, I’m going to cum and then I won’t be able to fuck him.”

”Sorry Ryan, not quite done yet, however I can be a substitute for a bit, until I finish that is.”

Gerard saw Ryan's cock twitch at the idea. He knew that the boy would not be able to resist the chance to fuck him. Ryan smiled and moved behind Gerard. He slicked up his fingers again and pressed them into Gerard. This made Gerard groan, and lean into Frank harder, forcing his cock in deeper. After three fingers added, Ryan removed them and pushed into Gerard in one motion. Both Gerard and Frank cried out. The three of them began to fuck in unison.

”Fuck Gee, you are really tight. Do you not get fucked that often?”

”Well only Frank usually gets to fuck me, but lately I have been fucking him more, isn’t that true Frank?”

”Ahhh Sir, yes Sir.”

”Well if you stay this tight, I am not going to make it much longer.”

”This is a good exercise in patience then isn’t it?”

There was no more talk after that as Ryan started to fuck Gerard faster, and he pushed into Frank even harder. The room was filled with grunting and the sounds of flesh slapping against each other. Gerard reached around and started to jerk Frank off. At the same time, he began to aim for his prostate.

”Uh, Sir, fuck that feels so good. I’m not going to…”

”It’s okay Frank, I want you to cum. I want you to cum for me.”

Gerard increased his ministrations of Frank and felt him tense up. Gerard smirked that his plan was going to work in the end. One more hit to Frank’s prostate and he was shouting and cumming all over the bed. Frank’s orgasm started a chain reaction, and Gerard allowed himself to cum now, knowing that the tightening of his muscles would be too much for Ryan to take.

”Oh God, Oh Fuck, Fuck me!”

Ryan gripped his hips tightly as he came hard inside Gerard. Ryan collapsed backwards as he slipped out of Gerard. He quickly passed out from the intensity of his orgasm. Gerard smirked and then turned Frank over.

”Come on Frank, let’s go.”

*

*

*

Frank and Gerard were heading to Gerard’s car after making their way from the hotel room.

“Man Sir, I feel really stupid to fall for the tricks of a child like that.”

”Don’t worry Frank. After your punishment, you will never make that mistake again.”

”Punishment?”

”You did not think you were going to get away scot free did you?”

”No Sir, but…”

”Relax, if you listen to me, you know I will take care of you.”

”*sigh* Yes Sir. I will take my punishment properly.”

”Good boy. That is my good Frankie.”

Frank smiled widely at being given a nickname. Gerard loved that the man was so simple. Speaking of simple, another boy should be waking up right about now. Gerard chuckled at this thought and placed a possessive arm around Frank.

”My Frankie.”

”Yes Sir, yours.”

_***Ryan***_

”Fuck! He tricked me! I never got to fuck him! Damn you Gee!”


	3. Rivals Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finds himself in another situation. but will Gerard be able to rescue him this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic comes to a close. I knew this one was going to be short like **Honey Honey Boy** was. It was fun to visit Platinum!Gerard again. While I do like when Frank is in charge, there is just something about that hairstyle and Gerard that makes he want to hit my knees. *drool* ^0^
> 
> Okay, right, onto the fic.
> 
> So Gerard and Frank are still going strong, but that does not mean that Gerard has stopped bullying him. Franks is given a very important assignment for the company, but it means dealing with thier sister company and Gerard's ambitious brother Mikey. What will happen to poor Frank if Mikey finds out who he is? For that matter does Mikey know who he is? All these questions will be answered in the final chapter of **Kaikan's Fortune**
> 
> Enjoy guys and thanks again for the support. ^-^

 

_***Frank***_  
 

”P-P-P-Please Sir, I-I-I-I-I will be more careful next t-t-timeeeee.”

”I know you will Frankie, because you will remember this.”

Frank cried out, and Gerard pushed the vibrator in further. He felt so full with that as well as the anal beads that were already inside of him. Gerard twisted the vibrator so that it was nestled just touching his prostate, and when he turned a certain way it gave him a further jolt. Frank was sweating and knew that his suit was going to be stained. It was a good thing that he started to keep extra clothing in the office. After having to explain stains on his trousers to another company executive, he resolved never to go through that again. This only made Gerard go after him more though it seemed. They had been in a relationship now for six months. On the outside they seemed like a normal couple. Gerard was sweet to him, they went on dates, and had amazing sex. Still, Gerard liked to bully him like he did before they got together. 

”S-S-S-Sir, I can’t hold o-o-oout much longerrrr.”

Gerard took his time drumming his fingers on Frank’s back. He knew that he was just prolonging the negative answer. To Frank’s surprise, Gerard reached around, and started to jerk him off as he pressed the vibrator fully against his prostate. Frank called out his name as he came all over the desk blotter, and the misfiled reports that he was being punished for. He dug his nails into the covering as Gerard continued to stroke him way past his sensitivity level. Finally after what seems like hours, he stopped. He pulled the vibrator out, and turned it off, laying it on the desk. Gerard stood up, and opened his pants. Frank did not need to be told what to do. He turned around and dropped to his knees, and took his superior’s cock in his mouth. He felt Gerard run his fingers into his now longer hair, because Gerard insisted on it, and grip a fistful. Frank let his head be directed to where Gerard wanted it to as his mouth was used to please his boyfriend, and get him off quicker.

”So good for me Frankie baby, you have no idea how much I love your mouth on my cock.”

Gerard started to make these keening noises that Frank knew indicated that he was getting close. This is when Gerard lets go of his hair. The new freedom allows Frank to move to the head, and nibble and suck there, which brings him to the brink much faster.

”Oh God Frankie, yes!”

Frank feels the pulse in his throat as Gerard begins to shoot hot spurts into his mouth. There is a faint sweetness to it and Frank internally smiles because he knows it is from the chocolate fondue that they shared last night after dinner. He keeps going till Gerard pushes him away, and lands with his ass on his feet, panting against the desk.

”Fucking hell baby, you are amazing.”

Frank blushes and looks down at the shag carpet in Gerard’s office.

”Thank you Sir. I promise to be more careful with my filing next time.”

”Of course you will. Now get dressed, clean up this mess, and I will have new printouts for you to file properly this time.”

Frank starts to get up and realizes that he is having trouble.

”Uh Sir?”

”What is it Frank?”

Gerard was back to superior mode, and Frank knew he needed to be careful, less he get punished again.

”Um… well, you forgot to, uh, take out the…”

Frank picked up the string that was attached to the anal beads still in him to show Gerard what he meant. Gerard chuckled, and leaned down closer to Frank.

”I never forget anything Mr. Iero. They stay for the time being.”

Frank shakily nodded then went to grab for his trousers, and underwear when Gerard grabbed them first. He looked at the simple underwear, and tossed them over his shoulder, into the trash.

”Uh, Sir?”

Gerard walked around his desk, and went into the drawer. He pulled out a little purple bag then handed it to Frank.

”You are to wear these instead.”

Frank took the bag, and took a look inside. It was a leather thong that was held together by a ring in the front. He took them out, and stood up as he slid them on. Gerard moved up to him to pull on the material in the ring. The leather tightened up around his cock, forcing the anal beads in further.

”Ah ah ah ah ah.”

Gerard smiled at the reaction. He then handed Frank his pants, who put them on, and began to leave for his own office.

”Oh Iero, you have a business meeting at four. You are meeting with one of our sister companies. Make sure you are dressed properly, and do represent our company in the best light.”

”Yes Sir.”

Frank bowed, for what reason he did not understand, it made Gerard smile. He then left to change, and get ready for the meeting.

 

*

*

*

   
_***Mikey***_  
 

Mikey stood at the hotel window. He was waiting for the representative of his older brother’s company to arrive for a meeting. Mikey huffed at the window, creating condensation so he could write on it. Gerard always had everything easy for him, being the older brother. Even though Mikey graduated with honors, and had his Masters in Management, Gerard was still given the main branch when their father stepped down as CEO. Mikey was given their sister company, which had its own problems, and of course Mikey was blamed for all of them. He in turn blamed Gerard who could do no wrong according to the family. He always knew what was going to happen, like he could predict the future or something. That was just stupid though. If he could do that he would have known not to fuck around in college, getting get high, and drunk all the time. Mikey scoffed again then wiped away what he just wrote on the window, but he knew when it got cold again, it would show up.

There was a knock on the door, and Mikey walked over to opened it. In front of him was a small statured man in an uptight business suit, looking down as he wiped the top of his shoe behind his calf. When he looked up though Mikey hitched a breath. He smiled, and it was beautiful.

”Hi! I’m Frank Iero, representative of The Way Corporation.”

”Hello Mr. Iero, I’m Michael, CEO of the Rush Organization, Sister to the Way Corporation. Won’t you please come in?”

Mikey stepped aside, and Frank walked in. As Frank looked around the room, Mikey got a good look at the man. He had a slight wiggle in his hips when he walked that seemed natural. He stood with his hands on his hips, and let out a whistle.

”Wow, this place is amazing!”

”Yeah, I guess it kind of is.”

Frank turned around, and Mikey realized that he did not know he spoke out loud. He blushed, looking down at the ground, and Mikey thought it was adorable.

”I mean, uh, sorry, that was kind of unprofessional of me. My CEO would be disappointed.”

”No worries, he does not have to know.”

”Thanks!”

”No problem Mr. Iero.”

”Please call me Frank.”

”All right, you can call me Mikey then.”

Frank smiled again, and it was contagious. Mikey led Frank to the table where all the paperwork was laid out for him. Frank sat down, pulled out his glasses, and started to read. Mikey took that moment to look at him longer. As Frank read he mouthed some of the words. Mikey wondered if it was an unconscious thing he does, but it was cute as fuck. He also bit his bottom lip a lot, as well as wet it constantly, and Mikey had the urge to see what they tasted like. At one point his reading glasses slipped down his nose and Frank pushed them back up. Mikey unconsciously did the same, forgetting that he did not have his glasses anymore. Once Frank was done he took off his glasses, and looked up at Mikey.

”Well Mikey, except for a few points, I think we are good.”

Mikey frowned a bit at this remark. His paper was impeccable.

”What parts are you speaking of Mr. Iero?”

Mikey saw Frank visibly flinch when Mikey returned to formalities.

”Uh, well, article four, section two has an addendum that gives Rush a bonus if the merger comes through within a certain time limit, but nothing extra goes to the Way Corp. I know this must have been a clerical error of course right?”

Mikey was impressed. He hid that very well like he had in most of the contracts. None of Gerard’s other reps ever caught them. He could see why Gerard hired him. He smoothed his hair out then put on his best smile.

”Why Frank, if you look at the circumstances, you will see that the probability of that happening is in the low percentages. If it does though, considering that Rush does most of the negotiations, it is a paltry sum compared to the full amount that Way Corp is going to make off the deal.”

”True, but I still think that Mr. Way should be informed of this, just for formalities.”

Mikey stepped up to Frank, and turned the chair he was sitting in to face him. The movement caused Frank to slide, and as he did Mikey noticed that he winced a bit. Frank readjusted himself in the chair, but his face was red, and his breath quickened.

”Are you alright Frank?”

”Y-Y-Yeah, I just need to… excuse me for a moment.”

Frank got up quickly then went into the bedroom. Mikey sat for a moment then curiosity got the best of him. He went into the bedroom, and just listened. At first he heard nothing but when he went to leave the room he heard a groan from the bathroom. Worrying that it could be something important, he went over, and was about to knock on the door, when he heard Frank whine.

”But Sir…”

”Yes, I understand...”

”No, I am still wearing it...”

”Yes, I still have them in...”

”Yes Sir. Alright. Thank you Sir...”

”Yes Sir, bye bye.”

Frank hung up with whoever he was talking to, and Mikey heard some more fumbling. He smirked then backed away from the door to wait for Frank on the bed. Frank opened up the door then fixed his tie. He had taken his coat off, and through the white button down, Mikey made out additional color on his skin. He went to put the coat on but Mikey cleared his throat.

”Oh Frank, that is not necessary. You look much more comfortable without it on.”

Frank jumped when he saw Mikey and it made Mikey smile. He patted the bed, and Frank made his way over to sit down on the corner. Mikey moved so that he was facing Frank with his leg tucked under himself.

”We should have had the meeting in here. It is so much nicer than the den.”

”Well it would be more difficult I think with the lighting.”

Mikey scooted forward, placing a hand on Frank’s thigh whose eyes shot open in shock.

”Yes, but it is more relaxed, don’t you think?”

”Uh... I guess?”

”Relaxation is the key to persuading clients in order to get what you want out of them. That is one of the ways that Rush gains their confidence.”

”Isn’t that a bit unprofessional?”

Mikey chuckled darkly, and he saw that it had made Frank very uneasy. This delighted him.

”Yes, but in big business it never hurts to have an edge on your rivals. Knowing something about them that they would like to not be brought to light is a bonus power.”

”That is blackmail though. It is also completely unethical.”

Mikey scooted then even closer to Frank, and in order to get away he would have to fall off the bed.

”True, but you gain the control that you need to command their decisions. For instance, that was an interesting phone call you had Frank. Who were you talking to?”

”Um… my boyfriend?”

”You say that like you are uncertain if he was.”

”No, I just was not sure it was professional to mention my personal life.”

”Come now Frank, we are all family here, you can tell me. Did it have anything to do with why you were breathing funny when I turned your chair?”

Frank blushed fiercely, and looked away. Mikey grabbed his face and turned it back to him,while moving his hand further up Frank’s thigh. Frank pulled away a bit, and Mikey tightened both grips.

”Frank, I am pretty sure you have a D/s relationship with your boyfriend, which means that you will listen to me, and not fight me because I am superior to you. Am I right?”

Frank started to say something, but then closed his mouth. He just cast his eyes downward. Mikey internally fist pumped, he may have a new toy to play with.

”Good boy, now let’s start with what you are not allowed to take off. Strip for me.”

”What!? No! I won’t!”

”If you do not listen to me, I will tell Mr. Way that you were uncooperative, and that we refuse to be a part of this merger.”

”But that’s not fair, that’s….”

”Blackmail, yes and I am very good at it, now do you want me to talk to your boss?”

”No…”

”Good, now strip.”

Frank swallowed hard and began to shake as he removed his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. Mikey licked his lips as he watched the myriad of tattoos show themselves. Frank took off his shoes then looked at Mikey. Mikey moved his hand downward, and Frank took a deep breath as he removed his pants. Mikey gasped when he saw the leather thong. He also sees the string partially tucked in near his ass. He grabbed for the string, and tugged, making Frank wince again.

”Your boyfriend is a kinky one isn’t he? How long have you had those in?”

S-S-S-Since this a-a-afternoon.”

”Impressive. Now lay down on the bed.”

Frank faltered a bit, and Mikey stood up then pushed him down onto his knees. He grabbed Frank's hips, and pulled on the ring of the thong. It tightened against  Frank’s groin, making him moan out.

”Well you’re just a dirty slut aren’t you? Who wears something like this to a business meeting unless they want to be discovered.”

”No! I had to… He told me I…”

Mikey smacked Frank’s ass hard with the flat of his palm. Frank yelped and went to cover it, but Mikey was quicker, and trapped his hands. He grabbed Frank’s tie to secured it around his wrists. Frank lost his balance, and fell face first on the bed. His ass was now on full display.

”Mmmm, you look really good like that Frank. Served up on a platter for me.”

Mikey peeled the thong off of Frank then tossed it aside. He grabbed the string of the anal beads, and pulled on them a bit. Frank shuddered, and from under him Mikey could see his cock twitching. He reached out and began to stroke it.

”No please, don’t I…”

”Now stop Frankie, or I will gag you next. I would much rather hear those noises come out of you when I make you cum.”

Mikey heard no more protest as he continued to stroke Frank, and slowly pull the beads out. Frank moaned, and keened as each one popped out. When the last one came out, Frank came at the same time while crying out. Frank fell over on his side panting hard. Mikey pulled his hand back, and licked his fingers. He wiped the rest off on the bedspread. He went in the bathroom to wash his hands. Mikey tossed Frank’s pants at him, and untied his wrists.

”Come back here tomorrow, and I will let you sign the contract.”

”But, but but but.”

Mikey walked up to Frank, and raised his chin.

”I want you, and I will have you or you will have no contract partner. It’s getting late, and I have to get home, I have a family dinner to get to. See you tomorrow Frank.”

Mikey left the bedroom then went back to the den. He gathered his briefcase, collected all the papers, and tucked them away. He walked to the door and opened it. Mikey looked back at the bedroom then smirked. He must thank his brother for sending him Frank. Mikey exited the room with a click of the door.

 

*

*

*

   
_***Gerard***_  
 

”Michael.”

”Gerard how are you?”

”Good, how was the meeting?”

”Good good, your rep was impressive.”

”Yes, Frank is a good hard worker.”

”Yes, he certainly is.”

Gerard raised his eyebrow at Mikey as Mikey just smiled.

”Gentleman, can we leave the business talk at the door please?”

”Sorry mom.”

Gerard and Mikey chorused together then removed their coats, and headed into the living room after kissing their mom hello.

 

*

*

*

 

”Frank are you alright?”

”Sure Gee, why do you ask?”

It was Friday, Gerard was off from the office, and in his little shop. Gerard noticed when he was dressed up as Amon, Frank was much more relaxed. Maybe it was the outfit, which was softer and more flowy instead of the power suit, but Frank only called him Gee on Fridays. Frank was kind of fidgety all day, and kept looking at his watch. Gerard never brought up the office when he was Amon, but it pained him to want to ask.

”Frankie, please talk to me.”

”Really Gee, I’m fine, I just… I have an appointment later on tonight, and I am a little nervous that’s all.”

”Well do you want a reading for it?”

”No! I mean… no, it’s cool.”

Gerard was alarmed that Frank yelled like that. Now he knew something was going on. He did not bring it up again, instead he distracted Frank with little trinkets, and the stories of how he got them. All along he was biding his time. Gerard would follow Frank, and get to the bottom of this 'appointment'.

”Well see ya Gee, I have to get ready now.”

”All right Frankie, I’ll see you tomorrow then for our date.”

”Looking forward to it.”

Frank kissed Gerard lightly then left. Gerard knew how long it would take for Frank to get to his apartment and change. He closed up the shop then went to his car. Gerard drove it over to Frank’s, and waited for him to come out again. When he did, Frank was wearing one of his suits for the office. Gerard’s interest was piqued even more now. He followed Frank as they both drove downtown, and Frank parked in the garage across from The Rush Hotel.

”Interesting.”

Gerard muttered aloud as he watched a clearly nervous Frank head into the hotel. He looked at his watch and decided to wait a bit before heading in to find him… and he knew exactly where to go.

   
_***Frank***_  
 

”Well I knew that you would return like a good boy.”

”That’s not why I am here.”

Frank stood in the opening of the hotel room with his arms crossed as Mikey held the door open with a smirk that reminded him so much of Gerard’s. He walked in then went straight to the bedroom to grab what he had left behind yesterday.

”I just came to get my…”

Frank was shocked at how quick Mikey was. Before he knew it, his hands were tied behind him as he was pushed onto the bed.

”Really now Frankie, then why did you come straight to the bedroom hmmmm?”

”Because that is where I left…”

”You know what? I think I can put your mouth to better use.”

Mikey stalked over to Frank unbuckling his pants. He unzipped and pulled out his cock. Frank would admit that it was impressive, but it was not Gerard’s so it should have been nowhere near him.

”Now Frankie, no more chit chat, you are going to open your mouth like a good boy, and suck me off.”

”M-M-M-Mikey, please don’t do this.”

Mikey clearly was not in the mood to listen to him beg though as he roughly grabbed Frank’s hair, and pushed his cock into his mouth. He held on as he fucked into the opening with a speed too fast for Frank to keep up with. Saliva and pre-cum were both leaking out, and dribbling down his chin, landing on his pants. 

”God Frankie, your mouth feels so good. I can only imagine what your ass feels like, but I have other plans for it tonight so that will have to wait.”

Frank only had a moment to wonder what Mikey was talking about before Mikey groaned out then started to shoot down Frank’s throat. He held Frank there till his cheeks were full then pulled out. Frank coughed, and sputtered as Mikey’s cum spilled out of his mouth. He felt used, and guilty that he had betrayed Gerard. He should have been stronger. Tears began to well up in his eyes. It was like it had been with Ryan all over again. Gerard would not want him now.

”Awwww Frankie, what’s a matter? Scared your boyfriend is going to leave you? Don’t worry, I can always use another toy to play with. Besides, he probably won’t want you now anyway since you were stupid enough to get trapped yet again.”

”Oh I would not say that. I mean yeah, he can be a little clueless at times, but that is what makes him so endearing to me.”

Frank thought he was hearing things, so he was shocked to look up, and see Gerard leaning in the doorway of the bedroom. He was dressed as Amon, but still looked imposing.

”Who the fuck are you, and how did you get in here!?”

”Oh, well I am good friends with the hotel owner. Naturally when I told him that I had pressing matters with a patron of the hotel, he gave up your room number right away… and the master key.”

Gerard showed the key dangling from his finger.

”How are you doing Frankie?”

”Not very well Sir.”

Usually when Gerard was dressed as Amon Frank was more relaxed, but right now he was so nervous of the situation that he slipped back into 'office mode'. Gerard quirked an eyebrow at him, but then smiled with that look that told Frank he did something right. If Frank had not felt so used, he would have smiled back.

”Sir? So you are his boyfriend? Interesting attire, what are you, a circus freak?”

”No, actually I am a fortune teller, and right now I have come to tell your future, and it is not good at all.”

”Oh really, and why is that?”

Mikey scoffed his words out, and sneered.

”Because my dear Michael, you are about to get a very important phone call.”

”Yeah right, like I… wait, how did you know my name?”

At that point a phone rang, and Gerard reached into the folds of his robe then pulled out his phone.

”Excuse me a moment.”

An audible pause filled the air as he answered it.

”Hello, yes, right on time...”

”No no, he’s right here...”

”It’s for you Michael.”

Gerard handed the phone over, and Mikey snatched it from him then put it to his ear.

”Yeah, who is this?”

The color suddenly drained from the man's face as Mikey began to shake.

”I… no, no I didn’t...”

”Yes yes, I will do that right now...”

”No, I… yes...”

”Right, goodbye Sir.”

Mikey closed the phone. It slipped out of his hand, and fell to the carpet.

”Who are you? How did you know?”

”Oh Michael, my identity is not important, what is important is that you untie Frank here, and let him finish with the contract.”

”I can’t do that Sir.”

”Why not Mr. Iero?”

Both Frank and Mikey jumped to attention when Gerard steeled his voice. Mikey stepped back a bit, and fell on the bed with his eyes now wide as can be.

”Gerard?”

Gerard ignored Mikey, and turned back to Frank.

”I asked you why not Mr. Iero.”

”Because Sir, there are several hidden clauses that state that Rush gets a bonus if certain circumstances arise with the company take over.”

”Is that right?”

”Yes Sir, it is apparently not the first contract that has had these addenda in it. That is why I refused to sign the contract yesterday.”

”And you were going to tell me this when?”

Now Frank blushed.

”I-I-I was going to discuss it further with Michael, but well the uh, phone call I made to you…”

Frank trailed off then. He could not look at Gerard now. He had been caught by Mikey at the time. If he had never spoken to Gerard that day. Frank started to cry, and he felt a gentle hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see a look that Gerard only gave when he was Amon.

”It’s okay Frankie, I think I understand now.”

Gerard stood up then faced Mikey again.

”So little brother, skimming off the company contracts to pad your company? Probably had this going for a few years now, and no one had been smart enough to catch it till Frank here.”

”Gerard, what are you wearing?”

Gerard turned and went to Mikey’s briefcase. He opened it and took out the contract. He began to read it as Mikey continued to stare at his… brother?

"Wait, you two are related?”

”Yes my dear Frankie, this is my younger brother Michael Way. Did he not introduce himself to you properly?”

”He did not give his last name.”

”Oh? Well now you know.”

”I feel like a fool now.”

”The only foolish move you made was to come back, and negotiate the contract without telling me.”

”That’s not why I came back though!”

Frank startled, he never raised his voice like that to Gerard. Gerard quirked an eyebrow at him.

”So then why did you return?”

This time Mikey addressed him, and Frank was embarrassed by his answer.

”When you… finished with me yesterday, I left in such a hurry that I forgot to grab my stuff.”

Both Gerard and Mikey were looking at him with the same expression. Frank could see the similarity of their facial expressions now. He gestured his hands to Mikey, and Mikey untied them. Frank took a second to rub his wrists, which had red marks on them now. He then stood up to make his way to the other side of the bed. He bent over, and blushed again when he straightened up with the leather thong and the anal beads in his hand. Again both men just looked at him.

”Wait so you came back for your underwear and toy?”

”Yes, well Gerard gave these things to me, so they are precious and I… did not want to lose them.”

Gerard stepped up to Frank who waited for the admonishment, but instead was pulled into an embrace.

”My dear sweet Frankie, sometimes you really do not use your head…”

Frank felt his head being lifted, and he looked into Gerard’s eyes.

”But your heart is always in the right place.”

”Gee…”

Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s, and he just melted into them. He forgot that Mikey was in the room or the circumstances of why he was even there. Frank just let Gerard’s scent, and familiar touch surround him with a feeling of home.

”Um… I think I will just go now. Sorry Gee. I had no idea he was that important to you.”

”Yeah, well I had no idea that you were that unhappy Mikey.”

”What are you talking about?”

”The living room window.”

Frank watched as Mikey stepped out of the bedroom for a moment then returned with a look of awe on his face.

”Gee, I…”

”We will talk more later Mikey, I promise.”

Gerard let go of Frank then walked over to embrace his brother. They hugged for a moment as only family does, and Frank felt a little twinge of love for the younger brother. They parted and Mikey turned to Frank.

”No hard feelings Frankie?”

”Nah, and honestly the contract is really good, and well written. I would like to keep working with you on it.”

”You got it Iero.”

Mikey scooped up the papers from where Gerard laid them down and placed them in his briefcase again.

”I will rework these and get back in touch with you for another meeting at a more formal setting Mr. Iero.”

Frank smiled at him.

”I know a good diner that has a back room and amazing burgers.”

Mikey smiled as he closed his briefcase, and picked up his coat.

”It’s a date then Frankie.”

Mikey went to leave then looked back as Gerard moved over to Frank again.

”I’ll see you at dinner Gee?”

”Yeah, tell mom, I will be a little late.”

”Gotcha.”

Mikey gave a wink then left. The door to the hotel room opened then closed, and they were alone. Frank sunk into Gerard’s body, enjoying the warmth.

”Oh Frankie, what am I going to do with you?”

Frank heard the voice and looked up, but it was not the eyes of Amon that greeted him, but the steel look of his boss. Frank swallowed hard, and backed up till his legs hit the bed. Gerard removed the cloth hood from his head, letting it fall on his shoulders then undid the front of his robes.

”*tsk tsk tsk* Frankie, you put yourself in a very compromising position today, and apparently yesterday as well.”

“Yes Sir, I am so sorry Sir. I…”

Frank shut up as Gerard’s robes slipped off, and revealed his smooth pale skin. Frank felt his mouth grow dry as he realized that Gerard was wearing nothing else underneath. His cock was half hard, and Frank did not even think about it, he scooted forward on the bed, and took position. This must have pleased Gerard since he stepped forward, and held his cock out for Frank to take in. It was the same position Mikey had him in earlier, but this was Gerard, his boss, his boyfriend, his everything. He relaxed as he felt the familiar weight, and scent wrap itself around him. In a weird way it felt like home.

”Such a good boy Frankie. Always know what I want.”

”Yes Sir.”

Frank pulled off for a moment to answer then took Gerard to the back of his throat. He reveled in how it made Gerard moan, and fist his hair in one of his hands. It was funny how not long ago he was doing this for his brother, but under full duress. This on the other hand was bliss. Frank kept going till he heard the familiar keening, and knew that Gerard was close. As he felt the pulsing he pulled off, and let his cum splash his face instead. He then went back down to finish the job. When Gerard was getting sensitive he let go, and Frank looked up at his boyfriend. Gerard was smiling down at him. He ran two fingers along his cheek, and pushed them into Frank’s mouth. Frank sucked on them greedily.

”You look so good right now baby, covered in my cum, lips red, and swollen.”

Frank felt himself being pushed down, so he went willingly. Gerard crawled on the bed and kissed him. Frank relaxed into the touch, and Gerard began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his tattoos. He ran an appreciative hand over them then moved onto the belt still securing his pants.

”You know Frankie, while your intentions were good for coming here, they were very foolish. In the end you were trapped, and used by my brother.”

Frank was enjoying Gerard hands on him with his breath ghosting against his neck. He felt his arms being lifted to remove the tee shirt under his button down. What he did not feel was his belt being slid out of the loops, nor was he ready for it to be wrapped around his wrists and secured. Once this was done Gerard sat up then straddled Frank’s thighs.

”Gee?”

”That’s Sir to you Mr. Iero.”

”Sorry Sir.”

”That’s better, now since you let my brother fuck your mouth, and only I get to do that, I think you need to be punished.”

”Wait, how did you know he did that to me?”

Gerard leaned in then whispered into Frank’s ear.

”When I kissed you earlier, I could taste it.”

Frank did not even want to know how Gerard knew what his brother tasted like, he just wanted to know what was going to happen to him. Gerard leaned over him, and picked up a bag that was on the floor. He dumped it out on the bed, and Frank nearly choked from his gasp escaping him. The bed was covered with all sorts of sex toys.

”So this is what my brother had in store for you tonight huh? Well I think we can put a few of them to good use.”

Gerard picked up the lube along with the vibrating egg. He smirked then slipped off of Frank to his knees. He pulled the rest of Frank’s pants off, noting that he was not wearing any underwear.

”I was planning on putting the thong on again.”

”Oh course you were Frankie.”

Gerard coated the egg in lube then slowly pushed it into Frank. Frank keened as it slipped in his unprepared ass.

”Ah Sir please.”

”Oh stop Frankie, you can take it, you have had bigger inside you before with little stretching.”

This was true and Frank stopped complaining. Gerard pushed the egg in further then turned it on by pressing the button at one end of the toy. Frank jumped because it was pushed perfectly against his prostate. Gerard then lubed up a dildo, and proceeded to push it in as well.

”Oh God Sir, I feel so full!”

”Yes Frankie, but you are not to cum yet. Ah, this will help.”

Gerard slipped a cock ring over Frank’s badly leaking cock. He then squirted more lube on his fingers, and reached behind himself. Frank knew what he was doing, and it excited him. When Gerard was done stretching himself he crawled back onto Frank, and hovered over his cock. Slowly Gerard sunk down onto Frank.

”Fuck!”

”Mmmm, yes Frankie, that is exactly what you are going to do to me.”

Frank began to thrust his hips up to meet Gerard’s downward thrusts.

”Too much Sir, please too much!”

”Well then maybe next time, ah ah, you won’t keep secrets from me.”

Gerard began to fuck down harder on Frank, and the motion made the egg press further into him.

”Sir is such a *pant pant* bully to me”

”*gasp*Yes, Frankie, but see only I can bully you. No one else is allowed.”

Gerard shuddered through a full body orgasm then dismounted. He pulled the dildo out of Frank, and turned him over. Gerard ran his hands all over his ass, and played with the opening with light touches.

”For someone claiming that you don’t like being bullied by me, you are certainly enjoying it.”

”That’s because, uh oh God, it’s you Sir.”

Gerard stilled his movements when Frank said this. He looked down at him and smiled.

”You always know the right thing to say don’t you Frankie?”

”No Sir, I only say what’s in my heart.”

Gerard pulled Frank into his lap and pressed into him. Frank sighed despite all the other pieces in and around him, he was the happiest because one of them was Gerard.

”I love you Sir.”

”And I you Frankie.”

Gerard wrapped his hands around Frank as he fucked up into him with Frank looping his arms around Gerard even with them still tied. Gerard felt wonderful moving in and out of him, but then he gasped as he felt stretched even more.

”Ah Sir, please no more, I can’t take it.”

”Sure you can, you just said it was fine as long as it was me doing it.”

Frank cried out as a vibrator was additionally pushed inside him, next to Gerard’s cock. That and the egg both vibrating, he began to writhe and lose control.

”Oh fuck Sir, please please, I need, I need…”

”What Frankie, what do you need, tell me?”

Frank was delirious with the pleasure, and pain mixed right now. He cried, and drooled, and keened, and shook, and could not form the words that he wanted to so he said the only thing that came to mind.

”You Sir, *pant* *gasp*, just you.”

Gerard suddenly stopped moving. Frank was so over stimulated that he almost missed it. Then Gerard pulled out. Frank was about to question it, but he felt everything being removed from his body, including the cock ring. He was carefully laid down, and Gerard moved between his legs then kissed him slowly as he pushed back in. He continued to kiss Frank as he wrapped his arms around him. Frank had not felt this before, this closeness and intimacy. It was new and different, and he was really enjoying it. Gerard reached down, and began to stroke him slowly.  Frank melted into the kisses, they felt so good. Gerard was exploring him, tasting him, he never felt so wanted before. Soon he felt Gerard speed up his hand movements along with his thrusts.

”Ah Sir, feels so good. Love when you're inside of me.”

”Mmmm, me too Frankie, me too. You gonna cum for me?”

”Yes Sir, anything for you Sir.”

”Then do it now Frankie, cum for me, I want to feel while I am inside of you.”

Frank felt his breath quicken at Gerard’s words. He arched his back as the warmth pooled for him, and he called out his boyfriend’s name as he came all over his hand. He knew that Gerard felt him tense up because Gerard was chorusing his name as he came, filling Frank up. They both came down after riding out their orgasms, and Gerard collapsed into Frank. He reached up shakily, and undid the belt on Frank's wrists. Frank brought his arms down, and circled Gerard with them. They lay like that just enjoying the silence, and the afterglow for a moment.

”Sir?”

”Yes Frankie?”

”Did you really mean it?”

”What?”

”That you love me too?”

”Frankie, I only bully those that I truly love. Ask Mikey, I made his childhood a living hell.”

”Well then I suspect that you love me a lot.”

Gerard looked up at Frank and smiled before flicking him in the forehead.

”Ow, what was that for?”

”Because you’re  an idiot… but you’re my idiot.”

   
   
 


End file.
